Object of My Desire
by MidnightShadowGoddess21
Summary: “Next time, I will take. You wouldn’t escape. You can enjoy it or not. I don’t care. But know you are mine to with as I please and no one else, Naruto.” Summaries not much but if want to know what going on read it. Nar x FemKyu.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/: YOU KNOW THE SCENARIO; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Demon" Speaking

'Demon' Thinking

"**Demon**" Kyuubi talking

'_**Demon'**_ Kyuubi thinking

**Chapter 1**

**In Someone's (cough) Mind**

Deep down in a large sewer a beautiful woman paced near a king-sized bed with black and red silk sheets. She had long dark red corkscrew curls with black streaks and stormy gray eyes and was dressed in a short black nightgown behind a cage. Behind her, her nine tails flared in distort.

Time was ticking against her as she paced. Every female demon was given a certain amount of eggs. Dogs and foxes: five, cats: four, and bears: three **(these numbers are by the dozen)**. Every heat cycle she would lose an egg, marking a chance to have a kit very slim. Kyuubi was down to her last set. Her previous kits were all die. The longest to live was Kyla who was eight when she died.

"If only I were free!" she hissed out.

She would have her family with a mate that could actually protect their kits and her. But at last her container was frustrating. Because she was seal in him no demon would enter the village to claim her. So her only option was to use her container, who currently was avoiding her like the plague. The worst thing was, not only was heat a time for populating but the most pain part in a female demon life. She hissed at the burning of her ivory skin and felt her body temperature raise. She would be in heat in two weeks. Her main goal was how to seduce her host and get out. But the main question was how? Then a idea clicked in her mind as she laughed in delight.

"Freedom." she whispered as her stormy gray went silver and then crimson.

**In Konoha**

Tsunade stood before the remaining of Konoha's people after the war with Sound and Akatsuki.

"I stand before you all, to rejoice in our victory. We are still a powerful nation made like other villages. With mind, body and soul. But we have something more. A heart. That beats with the desire to make the world safer and a better place. We feel lost as well. We lost many pieces of our heart but our heart still beats. We honor the memories of those lost. For with out them we wouldn't have won the battle." she stated as the crowd nodded with empathy in their hearts.

A pretty young pinked hair woman stood up as she linked arms with a young raven-haired man beside her **(It's late at night and details are going suck. Sue me!)**. She shouted, "I have announcement to make!"

Everyone turned there attention to her.

"Sasuke and I are getting married!" she shouted happily as Sasuke smiled beside her.

"How can you do that to Naruto, billboard brow?" a young platinum blonde shouted from the crowd leaning against a muscular brown hair man with red triangles on his cheeks while hold a baby in her arms. **(Ino and Kiba)**

The crowd busted into murmurs of what a certain blonde jounin was going to do about this. The crowd listened for an outburst and heard none. They then began to look for their hyperactive surprising ninja to discover he wasn't there.

"Where Boss?" a spiky brown hair boy yelled. **(Konohamaru)**

"The honorable grandson is right. Where is my eternal rival in this unyouth event?" a young man with the second thickest eyebrows in the world shouted. **(If you don't know who I'm talking about. Stop being a fan and it Lee)**

**Forest of Death**

The sun was set high in the sky on sunny spring morning. The sun wash over the forest as a young man leaned against a tree reading a scroll. Near him were two katanas, a leaf hitate, and a dark green jounin vest. He wore black cargo pants, a crimson sleeveless form fitting shirt with a emerald jewel around his neck and bandages cover both his arms to the elbow. Over the bandages he wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates on them. His long blonde hair covered his eyes and came under his shoulders and three whisker marks adoring each cheek. He brushed the hair from his eyes as captivating sapphire cautiously looked around. When he sensed no one he pushed off the tree, rolled up the scroll and began forming seals as he remember the process.

'_Human Clones. Clones that are alive and take up most or all of the user charka when formed. The last until they are killed. The can only be killed by the one who make them. The are dangerous because they have a will all their own. They also can kill their makers making them somewhat immortal. It is believe you can use any charka. It also can be used with other jutsu…(must test it)… Remember that the clone can take up all charka when formed.'_

He began pouring in his charka but instead of blue, red charka came out of his body into a shape in front of him. The area become clouded in stream. He poured charka until he couldn't pour anymore. He felt exhausted as he fell to his knees. The stream clear slowly to reveal a young woman. She had long crimson corkscrew curls with black streaks. She wore a black leather vest with a crimson fishnet shirt under and black leather pants. Around her neck was collar with the kanji seal on it. Her hypnotizing crimson pools focused and locked on the still Naruto before her. Slowly approached him and grabbed him with her tails and dragged his body deeper in the forest until she came to a cave near a pond. She then dropped him roughly by the entrance. She then stood over him for a moment as she try to remember what possessed her to drag him along in here the first place and not some where better. She sighed as began to leave to a least cool off in the pond, but her flesh began to burn. She groaned in pain as she kept walk as she felt she couldn't breath. She reached for her neck to fell the collar which shocked her.

'_**Damnit the seal still on.'**_ she thought bitterly.

She slowly walked back to where Naruto was and the burning stopped. She would have to wait until he woke to pulled it off and satisfy her needs.

**An:/: Chapter has been edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/: Okay I changed the dialogue text a little. Kyuubi thought are in bold but when she talks it the same as everyone else. Otherwise enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Last Time**_

'_**Damnit the seal still on.'**__ she thought bitterly._

_She slowly walked back to where Naruto was and the burning stopped. She would have to wait until he woke to pulled it off and satisfy her needs._

_**Now**_

Kyuubi paced impatiently. It had been three days since her freedom and Naruto had yet to wake. She even thought to jolt him awake by pumping her demonic chakra in his system. But he just absorbed it like a sponge. However she didn't just pump chakra but some of her pheromones as well. She knew he wouldn't "help" on his free will alone, plus it slowed her heat cycle some. But at this point, she was reaching her limitation. She had to have him soon, awake or not. She walked to the cave entrance as the moon began to ascend. She brushed her hot slightly pink tinted skin across the cold surface.

'_**Well that doesn't work.**__' _she thought miserably as she walked back over to Naruto.

She kneeled down over him and pressed her lips to his as she pumped more pheromones. She drew back slightly but a last it did not work, she was even hotter than before. Her eyes drafted down his body. Her hands rested on his chest as she tried to get comforted laying on him. But her body had other things planned as her hands tugged at his crimson form fitting shirt. Her nails lengthen as she ripped it apart. Kyuubi's gaze ran greedily over Naruto's muscular arms and flat, rippling stomach then lower to the slightly bulge that was growing in his pants. A wave of primal desire washed through her. How easy it would be to indulge herself with this mortal. She smiled happily as his eyes began to flutter.

'_**Good he be awake soon.'**_ She liked it better when he was fully participating.

She leaned away from him slightly, and thought she could wait a few moments more.

Naruto stared at the empty seal in front of him. He focused on the shape in the shadows hoping this was one of Kyuubi's jokes.

"Alright furball, I gave up. Where are you?" Naruto hollered, only to be met with silent.

He walked through the bars to see a bed and then he paled.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto smirked as he pinned the redhead goddess under him to the bed. She squirmed a bit before a fangy smile spread across her face and she purred, "Someone very glad to see me."_

_Naruto blushed slightly as her legs wrapped around his waist and she grinded softly against the bulge in his pants. Naruto grabbed her hips to stop her and whispered, "Impatient much."_

"_I can't help it." she stated as she tugged at the button on his pants._

_**End Flashback**_

He walked around the bed and shook the memories from his head.

'_I shouldn't think of that now, the main focus is where is Kyuubi now?'_ he thought as he paced.

There were three possibilities, one: was Kyuubi was free roaming his body; two: was in control of it now or three: ...

"Kuso." Naruto hissed, baa-chan was going to have his head for this. He wasn't suppose to start the human clone jutsu until after Jiraiya tested it first. Now Kyuubi was running around in a semi-immortal body.

"This is just my luck." Naruto stated as he sat down on the bed.

When a familiar smell hit him, he inhaled and licked his lips as he grew aroused.

'_Seniade' _Naruto thought as more memories of what they did in the bed filled his head.

He felt slightly lighter which signal to him he was waking. He closed his eyes as he exited his mind.

He opened his eyes to see darkness around him.

"Finally you're awake." a voice sensually stated above him. He looked up to see Seniade staring at him with tinted silver eyes hooded in lust. His eyes drafted to her face to her breasts which were pressed against his bare chest. He unconsciously lick his lips as his hands encircled her waist.

"Like what you see Naruto-koi?" she purred.

"Maybe, it depends." he stated as he tried to sat up.

'_What the hell am I doing?' _he thought as his mouth moved before his brain could register.

"Hm. What does it depend on?" she asked as she drew closer.

"What I get to claim as I see." he growled out as he attacked her mouth in a hot rough kiss.

**An:/: Chapter has been edited.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An:/: Yo, I just going to go by her name which is Seniade if you haven't put the piece together. Anyway enjoy.**

**Lemon Warning. It speaks for itself. Keep scroll until you see the solid bold line if you don't want read.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Last Time**_

"_Hm. What does it depend on?" she asked as she drew closer. _

"_What I get to claim as I see." he growled out as he attacked her mouth in a hot rough kiss. _

_**Now**_

Seniade hissed slightly as her skin burned painfully. She couldn't take much more. She need him in her now if she had any chance of getting pregnant or to end her heat cycle.

She pressed harder into him hoping he speed his pace. Naruto shoved her hard against the wall as he pressed pinned her lower half and grinded roughly into her.

Seniade shivered as her back collided with the cold wall behind her as Naruto impatiently tugged at her top. He gave up and ripped it open. His hands cupped her breasts as he pulled away from her swollen lips as he nipped along her neck. His eyes flickered on the collar around her neck. His right hand shot up and rip it off as he begin to suckling her breast. The force of his mouth tugging at her breast made her whimper low in her throat.

He ignored her while his left hand pulled down her leather pants as his right hand slipped into her pants and his thumb stroked clitoris and roughly inserted two fingers. Her knees bucked as she growled out and sink her fangs into his shoulder.

"N-Narruto ..ah….faster…" she purred.

He complied by quicken his fingers and inserted another finger. Her claws raked his shoulders as her hips grinded hard on his fingers.

"NNNaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrruto …..I..neeeedd…." she groaned as Naruto's mouth abandon her nipple and made it way down slowly to her bellybutton.

She want more, she wanted release as her hands slipped in his pants and stroked his member.

His head rose and bit her nipple earning a hiss for the vixen beneath him as his hands grabbed hers and move them away.

"_N-Naruto_…." she whined.

She didn't get another word out as he stroked her clitoris another time as she came hard as his tongue traced down her bellybutton. Her body trembled as her toes curled tightly.

She looked to see Naruto kneeling before her licking her cum off his fingers. She grabbed him by his hair and yanked him up.

He pulled away from her hands as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She moan as his tongue push between her lips and assaulted her mouth. She pulled away as she step out her pants.

"I need you inside of me as much as you need to be there now." she whispered in his ear as she tugged his pants and boxers down. She licked her lips at the sight of his pulsing nine inch member.

Her hands wrapped around him as she pumped him slowly. He groan as his body pressed harder against her. She stopped as her thighs rubbed in anticipate of him screwing her senseless. She let go of him as she grabbed on to his shoulders and hoisted herself up before impaling herself on him.

"Ahhhhhh!" she cried out as she came in a mini orgasm as he feel her completely.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of her tight wet pussy squeezing him. He growled out as he began to thrust in her mercilessly.

"Harder Naruto." she whimpered as she felt a warm fire burn in her womb. She could feel her egg traveling in her tubes. He pumped harder hitting her g-spot over and over making her nearly cum on the spot.

"Yes..N-Naruto…gods….ahh.." she purred as she moved to met each of his thrust and the egg travel farther down. Her claws scored down his back as she grabbed his ass to hold on as her legs tighten around his waist.

"NNNNNNAAARRRRUUUTOOO!" she half scream and half howled as Naruto felt her muscles tighten him hard as he thrusted a few more times before coming hard. She quivered beneath him as she bit into his neck and pumped charka.

Naruto hissed as he felt painfully hard again. He start to thrust away as her fangs dug deeper in his neck.

She finally released him as she came a four time. Naruto came seconds later and collapse with her on top of him. His eyelids drooped as Seniade watched him.

When he was asleep, Seniade pulled away from him.

"Damnit, I not pregnant! The egg more to quickly." she snapped in irritation as her fingers brushed her womb. She pick up her clothing and went to the cave entrance. She looked back to the exhausted Naruto and walked out as the sun began to raise.

'_At least I'm not in heat.' _she thought unhappily.

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, he narrowed his bright sapphire in a attempt to block the sunrays that blinded him. He pushed himself up on his feet as he looked around.

'_Where the hell am I?'_ he thought as the previous night activities fill his head.

"Seniade?" Naruto called as he searched the cave.

'_Damn. She gone. Now I have to tell baa-chan to not only did I free Seniade but I lost her.' _he thought as he searched for his any decent piece of clothing to wear.

His pants were in somewhat of a good shape as he slipped them on, he walked out the cave and rose his hands to shield his eyes.

'_Where would she go?' _Naruto wondered as he walked back into the clearing where his things were. His thought were interrupted as his stomach growled.

"Home than ramen." Naruto stated as he disappeared in blue flames never noticing the symbol form on his collar.

**AN:/: Chapter been edited.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/: YOU KNOW THE SCENARIO; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Demon" Speaking

'_Demon' _Thinking

"**Demon**" Kyuubi talking

'_**Demon'**_ Kyuubi thinking

**Chapter 4**

_**Last Time**_

'_Damn. She gone. Now I have to tell baa-chan to not only did I free Seniade but I lost her.' he thought as he searched for his any decent piece of clothing to wear._

_His pants were in somewhat of a good shape as he slipped them on, he walked out the cave and rose his hands to shield his eyes._

'_Where would she go?' Naruto wondered as he walked back into the clearing where his things were. His thought were interrupted as his stomach growled._

"_Home than ramen." Naruto stated as he disappeared in blue flames never noticing the symbol form on his collar._

_**Now**_

**Konoha- Uzumaki Resident**

Naruto sighed as he grabbed another outfit out of his closet. His stomach groaned. He just need a shower then Ichiraku. He walked in his bed oblivious to the shopping bags that appeared near his couch.

**Konoha Streets**

Seniade **(Kyuubi) **was walking the streets as if she owned them. She had every male's head on her. Being a sexy woman had it perks. Being seal for so long she thought she might have lost it somewhat. The men all gave her their utter attention but she ignored them. If she wanted them they needed to be strong enough to protect her and future kits. Plus at least seven tails of charka. The men in Konoha barely had one yet alone two tails. While except her Naruto. She sighed, she had a major problems.

She had only seven eggs left and she believed Naruto could fertilize them, it just didn't happen. She was hoping to have a baby expecting. Plus without her pheromones she wondered Naruto had true feeling for her. She love him unconditionally and would do almost anything for him. But what if he didn't love her back.

She walked to the Hokage's tower. She walked pass the guards with a simple look. She stopped in front of a empty secretary's desk.

'_**Well, that strange where that Shizune girl?**_'

She knocked before she opened the door to see Tsunade preparing a katon style jutsu to demolish the mounts of paperwork at her desk.

"Ahem." Seniade called as Tsunade looked to the red-haired goddess before her.

"How may I help you?" Tsunade asked as she composed her self as if nothing happen as Seniade sweat dropped slightly.

"It concerning, Naruto?" Seniade.

"What did he do?" she asked boredly. '_This would be the seventh people he pranked_.'

Seniade opened her mouth when Jiraiya came busting through the door and yelling, "No need to fear. The powerful toad sannin Jiraiya is here."

"Even more reason to fear." Seniade murmured.

Tsunade caught what her lips said and had to suppress a laugh. She liked this girl so far maybe if Naruto was not in trouble she could set her up with him.

"What the gaki do?" he asked ogling Seniade and writing things down in his book. He murmured 'perfect body' four times before Seniade couldn't take it any more. She grabbed his notes and ripped them to piece and burned them with charka and snarled at Jiraiya, " Look at me again like that and I show you what this body good for besides looks."

Jiraiya nodded at her, she was scarier then Tsunade when he peeked on her.

Tsunade only approved more of the girl before her. Seniade sighed as she tried to start over.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune is free." she stated.

"What? Who? How? When? Where? Naruto?" Jiraiya mustered out as Tsunade caught on automatically.

"The seal broke as intended. It broke a few days ago and Naruto fine."

"How do you know all this?" Tsunade asked with a slight smirk.

Seniade sighed, she hoped coming here didn't ruin her chances with Naruto.

"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune." she replied as Jiraiya's mouth dropped open and he ogled the demoness again.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"Citizenship." she requested. "Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"My business" she hissed at him.

"Where will you stay?" Tsunade asked but she had a feeling.

"With Naruto-koi." she replied and instantly shut her mouth.

"Um, fine, but this leaves a lot of paperwork." Tsunade stated sadly stared at the pile there.

"I did them." Seniade stated as she handed them to Tsunade.

"I hope for the best." Tsunade stated happily as Seniade left.

"You gone let her go?" Jiraiya asked.

"If she want to harm us or Naruto she would have. And I can have ANBU keep watch." Tsunade stated as she looked again to her piles of paperwork.

Naruto sat at Ichiraku Ramen Bar eating his eighth bowl of ramen. Teuchi smiled as he watched Naruto as Ayame did as well with a slight blush on her face.

"Good to have you back son." Teuchi stated.

"Good to see you, grandpa and onee-san." he stated as he began his ninth bowl.

He didn't get a chance to order around before a familiar charka signature capture his senses.

His eyes closed as sensations flowed through his body that made his erection stretch his pants seam.

He opened his eyes and they were met with catlike stormy gray that twinkled in mischief. The eyes belong to a beautiful woman with a oval face with high, aristocratic cheekbones with a slender nose and red full lips surrounded by dark red corkscrew curls with black streaks. Her skin was a creamy white as she stood wearing a loose crimson kimono.

"Can I join me, Naruto-kun." she purred in a soft velvety voice.

"Sssssuuurrrreeeeee." he stuttered.

"Maybe not just for dinner, maybe your bed, too." she whispered in his ear.

His mouth dropped open at her bluntness, only woman who ever dare to do that was…...

"Kyuubi!" he blurted out as she smiled saucily at him before she kissed him passionately on the mouth.

**AN:/: Chapter been edited.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Demon" Speaking and Kyuubi

'_Demon' _Thinking

'_**Demon'**_ Kyuubi thinking

**An:/: Mild Lemon Warning.**

**Chapter 5**

_**Last Time**_

"_Can I join me, Naruto-kun." she purred in a soft velvety voice._

"_Sssssuuurrrreeeeee." he stuttered._

"_Maybe not just for dinner, maybe your bed, too." she whispered in his ear._

_His mouth dropped open at her bluntness, only woman who ever dare to do that was…..._

"_Kyuubi!" he blurted out as she smiled saucily at him before she kissed him passionately on the mouth._

_**Now**_

Naruto stood frozen as Seniade pressed her full lips against his. However the shock faded when she began to nibble on his bottom lip he pulled back so fast that he fell of the stool.

"What do you think you're doing?" he and the person beside him yelled.

Seniade winced slightly at the volume of their voices and looked to the woman beside her soon to be mate.

'_**So this is where that Shizune girl was.' **_she concluded.

"It was called kissing you. You know, it a part of what we done for about two years now. It lead to many things more." she stated to Naruto.

"You will do no such things with my Naruto!" a Shizune snapped.

Seniade's eyes narrowed and she approached Shizune as her claws lengthen.

'_**Who does she think she is? He's mine! He been mine before all those bitches.'**_she thought furiously.

"I did them and look forward to doing more." she replied heatedly with a smug smirk on her lips.

"Forget you, bitch. He might have with Sakura but with me there is no need because he got a real woman now. So why don't you leave and go fuck yourself."

"I got a better idea, why don't I fuck you up." Seniade hissed as her eyes flashed crimson which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. Well the customers watch the going sight of a cat fight in motion.

'_Damn this is going to get ugly and fast. I got stop this.' _he mused as he stood up in front of Seniade. Which annoyed the viewers who booed Naruto.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked slightly coldly.

Seniade's eyes remain focused on Shizune as she replied sensually, "Why so cold, koi? Didn't you miss the warmth I willing provide at anytime?"

"I dare you to do it now!" Shizune hissed as she stood up.

"Gladly." Seniade purred as she reach for Naruto.

"Stop that." Naruto commanded as he grabbed her wrist.

"You can dominate me later, koi. I just want a little fun." she stated saucily.

"Could you not do this. I'm here with Shizune."

"It doesn't matter your mine to do with however I please, whether you like it or not." she stated.

"I don't think so, he's mine. He was last night and probably again tonight." Shizune replied smugly.

The temperature in the room dropped as Seniade's eyes went from Shizune to Naruto. Her blood boil in rage as she focused on Naruto and snapped, "Is the whore tell the truth!"

'_**It couldn't be my Naruto wouldn't….he couldn't of…..he cares for me, right?…after all we been through…he wouldn't not after his promise…..'**_

"I ….we….." Naruto stuttered.

"Go on tell her, Naru-kun. How you made me scream your name until the morning." Shizune baited.

He didn't get a chance to response as Seniade turned and began walking out.

What had she become she never walked away. She should kill them both or make them feel the pain that weakened her. She regretted now every thought and feeling she had to Naruto. She thought Naruto was the one. He was caring, kind and all she needed. But he was just like her old mate. He got his fill of her and abandon her. For a moment Seniade was glad she didn't conceive. She would walk out with her head high and never look back. She be damned if she let him know he hurt her or see her cry.

"I don't know why I let myself love or even care for you. You don't deserve it, you can't even keep your word." she replied as she leaves the stand.

"Go riddance." Shizune stated as she grabbed Naruto's hand, who pulls away.

"What have I done?" he whispered as he recalled his promise.

_**Flashback**_

_Seniade laid naked in bed beside him as she snuggled in his side. _

"_Why do I come here every night then think of Sakura?" he mused out loud._

"_May be because she not that important to you." Seniade replied._

"_And you are?" he asked._

"_You tell me?" she whispered as she kissed him softly._

"_I don't know." he replied as he stroked her hair._

"_Oh,…well…..How about I leave then?" She asked as she pulled away._

"_You're not a real person just my escape for Sakura." he stated._

"_I have you knew I'm very real or haven't you figure that out yet." she replied as she slide down and wrapped her hands around his semi-hard member. _

"_Okay, your very real." he groaned out._

"_I don't believe you telling the truth." she whispered as she slowly lick the tip of member and drew back and blow her warm breathe softly on the head._

"_You're very very very real and I be a fool to think otherwise." he whispered._

"_And why that?" she asked as she bent back to suck on his tip. _

"_Because I love you…." he moaned._

"_Do you really love me or what I can and will do?" she asked as went down again._

"_Damn, I love you woman and promise I always will." he hissed._

"_Good." she murmured as she engulf his whole member._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto sighed as he went after Seniade.

"NAR-KUN WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Shizune yelled as he faded into the crowd.

Meanwhile Seniade was rushing through the crowded streets. She thought to get her things from his home and leave for good. She paid not much attention to who she ran into until she bumped into a hard chest that knocked her over.

She growled out as she got up. All she want to do was leave but every damn body got in her way. She was ready to level this whole village again. She try to walk past the man she ran into to ran into a woman. She looked up to see a speck of pink.

Her boiling blood spewed over as she realized who she ran into.

"Move." she snarled.

"Don't talk to Sasu-kun like that." a shrilled voice yelled.

"I talk to who ever I want however the hell I want! Now move, or so help me, Kami would be able to save your souls!" she snapped as her charka flared.

"Make me." the stoic Uchiha stated.

"My pleasure." she replied as she sent charka tails at his neck. **(AN:/: Her tail aren't visible to the human eye in her humanoid form. It does physically, spiritually, and mentally damage when she in this form. )**

Of course he didn't see it but he felt it as it wrapped around his neck and started squeezing the life from his body and soul.

Seniade felt pleasure course though her system until the pink haired woman aim a charka scalpel at her womb like it would do damage.

'_**Like that would harm me! I'm not pregnant and my remaining eggs are a waste since I will never be will Naruto.' **_she thought blankly and ignored the stabbing ache in her heart.

Seniade's tail tightened and black flames shot in existence."Go ahead and he be die before you reach me."

"Why should I believe you, you're just a stupid civilian that want to play ninja."

"Trust me I don't play. You gone want to go one my word for his sake."

"And you want to drop him now."

"I don't know. I wonder how long until the great Uchiha begs me to kill him. And it not like you harm anything important." Seniade stated happily as Sasuke swarmed and wither in pain.

"You want to for you're babies' sake." Sakura declared evenly.

Seniade's eyes widened as her heart momentarily stopped. When the hell did she get pregnant? The egg didn't take. She would have felt it. But there was a probability that…

Her tail tighten quickly around Sasuke in slightly fear, regret and happiness.

Sasuke's eyes were widened at the pain. Who was this woman? What ever she was doing was worst than what Itachi ever done and he knew this was her not trying. He couldn't believe she was doing this. He was Sasuke Uchiha and he was about to die at the hands of some woman. He grunted as the pain increase the more she talked to Sakura.

Seniade chuckled sadistically as she turned to Sasuke and whispered, "Don't be such a baby? It not even that bad."

"Sasu-kun!" Sakura shouted as she went from the woman.

Seniade snorted slightly as she formed two handseal and yelled, **"Demonic Illusion Art: Hell's Crux." **

Sakura's eyes widen as she screamed at the top of her lungs followed shortly by Sasuke. **(AN:/: Sakura in pain because Seniade had a charka tail on her unknown to Sakura. Also the attack begin Demonic is like Tsukuyomi but every pain of the torture is inflicted on the outside as well.)**

Seniade dropped both and pouted, "Damn, that wasn't as much fun as I wanted it to be. They didn't last long."

"It's Kyuubi!" a civilian yelled as everyone broke into screams and runs. **(An:/: They knew by her charka)**

"First the civilians, then the shinobi, then they all try to kill or seal me again." she murmured as she looked to her womb. But to her surprise a single ninja stood looking at her with widen eyes.

The very last person she wanted to see in her life ever.

"So you pregnant, huh?" his voice asked with uncertainty.

**AN:/: Chapter been edited.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An:/: Lemon Warning. Lemon at the end of the Chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Last Time**_

_The very last person she wanted to see in her life ever. _

"_So you pregnant, huh?" his voice asked with uncertainty._

_**Now **_

Seniade ignored him and as she bypassed him. She could always buy new stuff she didn't need Naruto or the crap she brought for him and her. She stopped however as Naruto grasped her wrist and asked, "We need to talk Sen-chan."

She balled her fist as a burst of charka hit Naruto who still held on to her. Naruto's eyes and body burned slightly but he looked back to her to see her still in a humanoid form but with nine tails whipping madly in the air behind her. Her tails stilled as they shot out at him knocking him a good few meters back.

She disappeared in a red blur as Naruto followed not far behind her. However he lost her around the border of fire country as a cool night breeze swept over the darkened forest that surrounded him. The illuminating light of the full moon covered the forest floor in a pale glow as Naruto stood in the middle in plain sight. Naruto closed his eyes and concentration to find her charka.

"Seniade we really need to talk. Please hear me out?" he asked, as he relaxed slightly and waited.

"There nothing to be said!" she stated still well hidden from Naruto.

"Please just give me fi…" he began as he went crashing in a tree. Where he once stood was Seniade as her tails stood postured behind her. Naruto got up as he evaded a round house kick to his head and several hard tails.

"Damnit woman listen to me for a moment." he growled as one of her tails dug into his side as her other tails took aim at fatal points.

"Shut you mouth and fight me or I kick you ass." she snarled as she sent another burst a charka at him.

"I'm not hitting you. You're pregnant!" he exclaimed.

"So it not like I want them." she stated coldly.

He didn't really want to hurt her but he had to stop her or she endanger their child and herself and if she want a fight then he would for her safety.

Naruto formed one hand seal and yelled, "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**!"

Ten clones surrounded Seniade in a puff of smoke, each one in a taijutsu form as they all throw their kunais aside.

"That all you've got? You going to need those kunais." she sneered. The clones rushed her all at once, only to be cut to ribbons by her tails. She glanced back at Naruto in time to dodge a flying kick and flicker one of her tails near his jugular vein. However it miss the mark but connected with his face, sending him back into a tree.

"You testing my patience kijo (demoness)." he muttered, wiping the blood from his chin.

"You're really asking for it, now!" she retorted.

Naruto jumped up the tree to avoid barrage of hot charka blades made by her tails and disappeared into the treetops.

"What's this? Turning tails already? You're even more pathetic than I thought you were," she laughed mockingly. A flying kunai made her jump back slightly.

"Give me a break is this the best you got. Your not worthy to be my mate!"

Another kunai stopped in front her shortly places her back towards the dark forest.

"You've got until the count of five to get back down here, or I'm coming up and ripping you apart!" she snapped.

"Five…Four…One!" she shouted as disappeared in a flash and landed on a tree branch. She spotted Naruto clinging to the branch a few meters ahead. She smiled cynically as Naruto smiled back happily.

"Your in my trap now!" Before Seniade had time to be taken aback, a barrage of clones flooded down from trees.

She still smiled as clone after clone exploded into a cloud of smoke the moment the appeared

"What? How?" Naruto yelled in protest.

"You said it yourself," She replied, "Your in my trap. You don't think a simple clone ambush would get me? I don't think you're taking me seriously at all… let me show you what I can do." she began a sequence of hand seals and yelled, "**Akuma Katon: Jouro Herufaia (Demonic Fire Release: Raining Hellfire)**!"

"Crap!" Naruto screamed as a billowing haze of black flames shot out everywhere with Seniade in the center.

"What's wrong? I thought you had me?" she taunted.

"What are you talking about, I not scared and I can do better," Naruto said.

"Show me…" she demanded.

"**Maton: Jouro Senpuuken (Demonic Release: Raining Whirlwind)**!"Out of the seals came a big gust that seem to increase the flames.

"Oops," Naruto murmured as a familiar look crossed Seniade's face that would have done Gaara proud.

'_I'm in trouble. Big trouble.' _he thought as her predatory grinned widened.

"Any last words," She replied.

Naruto gulped before taking to the remaining trees, barely in time to a second wave of the same attack.

'_Damnit, damnit, damnit! How the hell was I supposed to know my attack would do that?' _Naruto thought as he leapt away.

"There's no need to run any more. But at this point, you should be empty… doing a demonic jutsu for a human, empties them of all charka, they usually die but you're unique. Give up and I show a ounce of mercy when I kill you!"

"Give up? Ha! I never give up I don't need charka to beat you!"

"Stubborn to the end, oh well….Guess it was kind of nice knowing you." Suddenly, the forest fill with crimson chakra. The air was thick and as Seniade's eyes dark slightly. Naruto's eyes darted nervously from side to side.

'_What's going on? She wouldn't transform here, would she?' _His eyes stopped on the woman in front of him as her body pulsed

"You look scared." she chuckled in a low voice. "I never thought I would enjoy destroying you this much." An eruption of red chakra confirmed her statement.

"…" Naruto murmured as he concentrate on his remaining charka as red charka pulsed around him too. The two looked at one another until both disappeared in blurs and collided in storm of red chakra. The forest flashed white then faded and the ground erupted as tree chunks flung every where. When the debris settled, Naruto was laying on his back with Seniade seated comfortably on his lower stomach.

"What… the HELL… was THAT?" he panted.

Seniade used her sleeve to wipe the blood at the corner of her mouth. It hurt, but only slightly to be hit with her own charka.

"You not bad," she casually stated.

"Get off me," he gagged at the dust filled air.

"Don't bother struggling… I doubt you can move at all." she replied as she felt something poke into her inner thigh. She inhaled as her blood went heat with want.

"I said get off!" he repeated but more urgently.

"What's this?" Seniade whispered leaned over and yanked Naruto's pants around his knees, freeing his erected penis.

"Hey!" he protested with blush. "What the hell are you doing, now?"

"Oh, Naruto," she said, impassively. "Do you like me kicking the shit out of you?"

"OFF!" Ignoring his half-hearted protest, Seniade reached over and took the erection in her hands as she gave him long, slow strokes. Naruto's little struggle quickly ended.

'_Is this really happening again?'_ His mind immediately lost all thoughts as he felt enveloped in an a wet warmth. He wish she waited until he wasn't so battered and hurt to have her way with him but pleasure quickly claimed his senses, putting an end to all else around him.

Seniade's head bobbed steadily over his waist. Her tongue brushed his dick every few strokes as the other time her teeth scattered slightly. He didn't want to like her angry but it was worth it. He was content with letting her have her way. As her mouth sucking firmly at him and her hand massaged his scrotum. He let the pleasure build up until he came hard in her mouth without a warning.

Naruto opened his eyes and gazed daze up at Seniade. She stared back at him with slightly rage filled eyes and love. She swallowed the cum in her mouth as a certain look came to her face. Climbing his chest until either of her knees was at the side of his head as her wet pussy hovered over his face slightly. Naruto smirked slightly the woman never wore underwear still.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto sighed as he laid on the king size bed as Seniade stood looking into a mirror on a dresser. She was brushing her hair when Naruto rose behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She grinded her ass slightly into his erection as his hands slid into her kimono to met her red pubic curls as he laughed slightly._

"_Why do you always have no underwear on?" he asked as he kissed her neck._

"_They get in the way." she whispered as he insert a finger. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked as he insert another._

"_There not a time when I don't want you, so what's the point of having clothing. When if I wear little to nothing on, we can do anything with the extra time waste on taking off clothing." she mumbled as she grasped his wrist._

_**End of flashback**_

The sweet musky smell rolled over Naruto like a wave. Curling his lips, slightly, the boy eased his tongue out and gave her fold a long lick. The taste was still sweet and slightly bitter. He licked her again, this time more harder. A sound loud moan sounded through the remaining forest at his actions.

Naruto smirked arrogantly as he buried his face between her legs and ate her out with a fury. He had remember every nerve that had her over the edge in seconds. His mouth sloppily slurping at her every flowing juices as he swirled his tongue deeper. He pulled back slightly to nibbled at her clitoris as she roughly shoved his face into her and began grinding mercilessly into him. She threw her head back and howled as she came hard and broke into a series of spasms.

She rose shakily. As she slid back down until she hovered slightly over his dick. Without hesitation she dropped down on him and moan out loudly. She rose and dropped at a steady pace as her claws dug in his chest.

"Why so slow." Naruto groaned as she rotated her hips slightly as she continue to ride him at the same pace.

He couldn't take it and buck up while she was slowly rising. He regretted it immediately as she rose completely off him before she went down at angle. Naruto yipped in pain. His penis wasn't suppose to go that way.

'_Don't help.' _was the clear message as her crimson eyes flickered slightly annoyance.

She quicken the pace as she howl out as she hit her own g-spot. Naruto looked up as her face was slightly contorted in pain as her pace still quickened again and tightened.

Naruto gasped a breath as he tried not to cum. She was hot and tight naturally but in heat she was tighter to a point if she wasn't wet he couldn't move but now she was tighter than that. Her face relax slightly as she rose once more time before coming down and crying out as she came hard and then collapsed on his chest. As she tighten more Naruto came in a groaned calling her name. Naruto smiled he guess she forgive him and everything was going to be fine as it usually did after they made love. He tilted his head up to kiss her passionately as his arms encircle her waist.

A soft small smile formed on her full red lips as she bit down hard on his tongue until blood fill both their mouths.

"Did I say you could kiss me." she growled as her claws dug in his chest again.

"I sorry, Sen-chan. I still mean to keep my promise."

"You slept with another woman. Sorry a little pathetic even for you." she stated heatedly.

"So you say! I don't sleep with anyone." he stated.

"I still don't forgive you." she said.

"Come on! Please I do anything!" he replied.

"Anything, huh?"

"Ah, yes?" he replied nervously as he felt he signal his own grave.

"You will do anything I say and ask. Now matter what time or how tired you are or how ridiculous it is. You will not slept with another woman or mate unless I agree."

"Fine." he replied. _'That doesn't sound that bad.'_

"Good. Because I ready for another round and maybe another a little later on." she purred as she grinded on him and kissed him viciously.

**AN:/: Chapter been edited.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An:/: Lemon Warning. Scroll down to the bold line if you don't want to read.**

**Chapter 7**

_**Last Time**_

"_You will do anything I say and ask. Now matter what time or how tired you are or how ridiculous it is. You will not slept with another woman or mate unless I agree."_

"_Fine." he replied. 'That doesn't sound that bad.'_

"_Good. Because I ready for another round and maybe another a little later on." she purred as she grinded on him and kissed him viciously. _

_**Now**_

Naruto half woke as he stared up at the clear sky above him. _'Where the hell am I?' _he thought as he slowly looked around at his surrounding. He groaned as he realized he was outdoors and by the cool air and earth he felt under him, he was naked as well. He grunted as he grabbed at the warmth that was burying deeper in his chest. He looked down and saw red. He blinked as he stroked the red thing as he determined was hair._ 'What the fuck? Who is this?' _he thought slightly panicking causing him to sit up. Only for the person to wake as tails wrapped around him to steady her. Seniade looked up into Naruto's panic fill face as she glared as her tails forced him to lay down again. As she buried herself again in his chest. Naruto calmed as he recognized Seniade and then started to remember what happen yesterday.

"Um, Seniade…" he called gently as she grunted in response.

"Maybe we should leave this clearing. After last night any one could be approaching to see what happened." he whispered as she groaned in response and buried her face deeper in his chest.

He blushed slightly as he tried to move and grasp as she moaned out. Her eyes flashed open immediately as he stared back. He moved again as she grasp out the breathe she had been holding. He grunted in response, as he nuzzled in her neck. He had forget he was still in her. She pulled back from him and rose off him only for him to thrust up. She opened her mouth to moan loudly as she stared down at him.

She clawed in his chest in a show of dominates and snarled, "Not now."

He growled as she tightened around him as his eyes bleed crimson and he flipped them over. He pulled out completely before thrusting in again. She moaned as her claws dug in his back.

"Naruto…stop.." she panted as he pulled all most completely out and thrust in her hard again.

He grunted as grabbed her legs and pinned them to either side of the ground. As he began to pistol in and out of her. She grasp as she felt his animalistic lust pour off his flesh as he continued. She closed her eyes as he continue as she felt herself dangerously close only for him to slow down and stop. She hissed in annoyance until he stroked her clitoris as she moaned out.

"Still want me to stop." he stated, her response was to tighten around him. He laughed but didn't move.

"Damn you, move." she replied shortly after he stroked her again.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you hime?" he asked as he started to move slowly.

"Please, don't stop. Never stop," she murmured as he growled out, "Thought so."

He started fast again as she started purring slightly as she fought his hold on her legs. She howled as she came and him not short after. She felt him nuzzled in her neck again as she shoved at his chest. He lifted himself off her as she grabbed him hard by his wet soft penis. He grunted in pain as her clawed hand grasped him painfully tight. She glared at him as she whispered in his ear, "Don't do that again unless I allow it."

She left him after she bit down on his ear and rose as he followed suit. He sighed as he went for his torn clothing and pulled out a scroll. He unsealed in and laid down his clothing and another scroll for Seniade. He turn to hand it to her to see her walking to the edge of the clear.

He sighed as he caught up will her and tried to hand her the scroll as she eyed him warily. Until she held out her hand which she took the scroll and shoved him. He fall back into warm water. He rose as she dropped the scroll and got in herself.

"You could have just told me." he stated as she shrugged. She dipped under the water and started swimming around. As Naruto stood up and was going back to clothing as a warm wet appendage wrapped around his leg. He turned and looked at Seniade as she stared back. He tried to move but her tail held fast as she dragged him back. He floated beside as he sighed as she forcibly dunk him under. He emerged and glared as he hollered, "What was that for?" At his words all she did was smiled innocently. He murmured incoherently as he got out the water again as went to dress. After he was fully dress he walked back to see Seniade out as well. He watched as she dress eyeing the slight bulge of her belly. Without thinking he walked closer until he was near enough to touch her and stroked her womb. She frozen as she looked down at his hand and sighed.

"I meant what I said." he whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry." she stated as she grabbed his hand as the faded into flames.

Naruto eyes bulged as he watched her devour another bowl of ramen. She was on her thirty-second bowl already. He mourned as he reach for one of the bowls as she hit his hand. He cried slowly as his stomach groaned in protest.

"I'm hungry." he whined.

"To bad." she replied as she dug into another bowl.

"I'm paying so I sure at least get one." he demanded as he took one of the bowls.

Her eyes narrowed on him as her tail whacked him and took the bowl back.

"You eat when I say you can." she stated as she continued to eat. When a small smile appeared on her face, Kami she loved to tease him. She wait a few moments until he growled and grabbed a bowl and wolfed in down in one gulp. His red eyes met hers. As she smiled sweetly as he growl menacing at her. To turn into a grunt as her foot brushed his groin. She laughed lightly, Kami she wondered what didn't get him hard.

"It's not funny." he stated as his eyes turned darker.

She just kept smiling, he didn't realized he was drawing on her charka that was left within. Which cause small personality changes among other things. Like early in the woods, she wasn't really mad about it at all but he didn't know that. He grasped her foot as her toes playful pulled at his zipper. He let go of her foot as his eyes drew to the Anbu that stood by their table.

"Hokage-sama, request both your present now." the falcon masked Anbu member stated.

"Later." Seniade murmured as she continued eating her bowls. The near Anbu moved to act as he met the floor as Naruto stood where he once stood.

"We be there, so go." he growled his eyes still a blazing crimson. Falcon sighed as he pulled his Anbu member off the floor and stated, "You better or I personally make your life hell Naruto."

Naruto just smirked and replied, "Later Neji." he turned back to Seniade and grabbed her last bowl and downed it and grabbed her hand as she whacked him again with her tail.

"Will you stop that!" he murmured as he rubbed his head.

"Stop eating my food, I'm eating for two or more now." she replied.

"More like a whole village." he mumbled.

"What was that?" she snapped as she tried to hit him again for him to dodge but he always seem to forget the other tails she could use as she slapped him with one.

"Ow! Nothing, damn woman stop hitting me." he whined as he held about three tails.

"Wimp." she whispered as the entered the tower as he growled in response.

Awaited a pissed Tsunade as she stated calmly as possibly, "Explain Now!"

"It all his fault." Seniade stated dramatically as Naruto eye twitched slightly.

"He cheated on me cause me to run into Sakura and Sasuke who belittle me, I only act out of angry and sad. See as my hormones are out of the loop sense I'm pregnant and then Naruto attacked me knowing I was pregnant." she continued and look ready to cry. Naruto stood looking like a fish out of water. _'What the hell? Baa-chan won't believe that?' _

"Did you?" she asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Well.." he beginning his version of her story and knew he was safe.

Unfortunately that don't stop the fist that sent him flying into the wall as Seniade smirked while Naruto got the hell beaten out of him.

Moments later Naruto laid in a bloody mess on the floor. He glared heatedly at the smug red-head next to him. She and baa-chan talked as he healed slowly. He stood as Tsunade grudgily dismiss them after scheduling Seniade check up appointments. Seniade help dragged him out the manmade crater. He growled at her the whole time. She smiled as she cooed, "You were asking for it."

He pulled away for her and snarled which didn't last long as she brushed against his groin.

"Kami, I was right you do like it when a attractive women beats the shit out of you." she mused as she laughed lightly.

"I hate you." he mumbled as she grasped him as he groaned.

"But I just _love_ you. What me to prove it?"

He grunted in response.

"Fine I was going to show what I love about you. But if you going to be a prick you can sleep on the couch tonight." she stated as she walked.

He ignored her but his curiosity was killing him as well as the fact he was still painfully hard. He gave up and yelled as he ran after her, "Wait! What were you going to do?"

All she did was smirk as she thought, _'Kami, he's easy.' _She said nothing as she speed up as he chased her to their apartment up to the bedroom.

**AN:/: Chapter been edited.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**An:/: I'm back! I was gone longer than I thought I be. After a kind of boring road trip with some of my older friends, it got better at the end. I was going to post my stories as promised but I took another trip with my older cousin Jen and her friend Cooper to Germany. So now I'm back with the two chapters for each story and a couple new ones coming. An: Mild Lemon Warning and Lemon Warning. If you don't want to read scroll down some. Also so you know it has been a few months seen Naruto and Seniade have been living together.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Last Time**_

_He gave up and yelled as he ran after her, "Wait! What were you going to do?" _

_All she did was smirk as she thought, 'Kami, he's easy.' She said nothing as she speed up as he chased her to their apartment up to the bedroom. _

_**Now**_

Naruto groaned as he turned over in his bed to block the sunlight that greeted him. He groggily opened his eye lids to look to see if Seniade was anywhere near wake to discover her gone. He grunted as he rose from his slightly soak sheets. He looked his room over at the damage done. His door was badly beat off the hinges and there was half open and eaten food everywhere. As well as claw marks in his floor and walls with some cracks. He sighed as he hobbled to the bathroom. The bathroom wasn't much better than the bedroom. With a broke shower rod, ripe tiles, and only cold water for the slightly broken faucet from both sink and shower. He was up quickly as he made his way naked to his bedroom looking for some clothing out his lopsided dresser with claw marks in it. He put on a tore white t-shirt and boxers as he made his way to his kitchen. He smiled as he heard humming from the kitchen and smelled breakfast cooking. He walked in to see Seniade making pancakes as he slide behind her and grasp her waist as he drew her against him. He nipped her neck as she shivered.

"Morning." he mumbled as his hands rose from her waist to lightly trace her stomach.

"Wake and help celebrate this youthful of days." she yelled as she turned around revealing Lee dress like Seniade as he leaned in to kiss him.

Naruto screamed as he wake up in a empty bedroom. He opened his eyes completely as he looked around his room to see a cold dull light shining from the door way. He opened as he saw Seniade dress in his t-shirt watching TV. She ignored his approach until he sat beside her.

He sit at the far end of the couch as she watched him warily.

"What are you doing?" she asked heatedly.

"Sitting." he replied like she grown another head.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" she asked.

"Why does it matter where I sit?" he asked confused.

She growled as she rose from the couch and throw the remote at the TV so hard it broke the screen.

"What the hell your problem?" he yelled as he looked at his damaged TV.

"My problem? You the one avoiding me!" she hollered.

"How I'm I avoiding you if I here in the same room as you?" he shouted.

"That it! I'm gone!" she roared as she began to walk to the door. He groaned as he leaped to his feet and jumped in front of the door.

"Move." she growled as he folded his arms and shook his head no.

"You don't want me here any way!" she screamed as shook as tears started fall.

"Who said I did?" he asked as he reached for her.

She slapped his hands away and sobbed, "You don't even want to be near me! You cheated on me to begin with! Why don't you go back to that whore!"

"Goddamnit Seniade, I'm not going anywhere. And I didn't technically cheat on you. And I always want to be near you." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Then why did you sit on the other end of the couch then beside me?" she whined as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Ah...maybe because of last time, I sat right next to you on the couch." he answered as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"Oh…well, that wasn't my fault you're scent was making me nauseous." she mumbled childlike as she nibbled his neck.

She however stop and pulled away hard as she raced into their room and Naruto heard a door slam.

Several minutes past as Naruto waited.

Naruto grunted as he walked into his room to see she was in the bathroom.

"Hey Sen-chan are you okay?" he asked as the sound of running water answered.

He sighed and opened in to see Seniade rinsing her mouth out as she glared at Naruto. Who sighed as one of her tails whacked him upside his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he murmured. He should be mad at her for breaking his TV and having to put up her whack out mood swings.

"Like you don't know." she snapped as she approached him. Naruto panicked as her claws lengthen as she looked ready to strike.

"Come on Sen-koi let not…." was as far as he got until she pounce on him.

**A Couple hours later **

Naruto woke again in pain as he looked for Seniade to discover her not there again. He sighed as he got up to use the bathroom only to see a white-haired brown-eyed guy washing his face in his bathroom. Naruto stared hard at the man who looked up at Naruto and nodded before going back to what he was doing. Then Naruto mind snapped.

"What the fuck? Why in hell are you in my bathroom? And where Seniade?" he hollered as he thought the same words.

The guy turned and raised an eyebrow and pointed to the kitchen. Naruto raced to the kitchen to see Seniade at the table reading a book as a plate of waffles laid in front of her.

"What the fuck? Why in hell is there a strange man in my bathroom?" He yelled as she hit him with one of her tails.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his abused head.

"There no need to yell, I'm right next to you." she stated.

"Well?" he asked. She looked at him and continued reading. As the guy from the bathroom appeared and sat down on his couch and turned on a new TV.

She said nothing as she flipped a page as Naruto looked irritated.

'_If you weren't pregnant I would strangle you.' _he thought bitterly as his eye twitched.

"Like you could." she whispered back as she read his thoughts.

"Why is he here?" he asked as his fingers clutched at the thought of closing around her neck.

"Why would he not be?" she stated blankly.

"Sen." Naruto growled as her eyes narrowed and she close the book.

"You make him remember. The clone to assist me when you couldn't." she snapped.

He sweatdropped at that, he totally forgot. But all thoughts were put aside as his stomach growled. He eyed her waffles before he went for them only for her to smack the back of his hands.

"Ow. Your not eating them!" he mumbled as he rubbed his hands.

"You didn't ask." she stated.

"Fine, can I have you waffles." he asked as he sat across from her.

"Yes, but.." she answered as he grabbed the plate as she did too and added, "..only if you share."

He looked at her and grinned as he slitted them. She groaned as she shook her head. She stood up and grabbed him as she shoved him into the wall. He looked confused until she grabbed the syrup and sprayed him.

He moaned as she began to lick it off him. Now he got it.

**Later That Day **

Soft fingertips ran smoothly down a hard bare, chiseled chest, light feather kisses followed the path of the sensual touch of fingers down tanned skin. A low moan was heard, the feeling of those fingers doing wonders to arouse the sleeping male underneath a very excited redhead.

Stormy gray eyes met blue and the blue eyes belonging to a blond man came closer to the face of the woman before him; planting a soft kiss on her lips before grinning at her.

"That was a good morning," he whispered.

"Very good morning." she replied as she rose off him taking the sheet of the bed with her leaving him nude. He watched her drop the sheets as her nude figure moved as she started to get dress. She took her time and sway her hips as she slipped on her white pants.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked as he watched her.

"Around one." she answered as she watched him stretch.

"Why are you get dress then? We come have stayed in bed all day. I'm off, remembered." he mumbled as he stroked himself.

"Kami help me I'm in love with a baka! You don't remember what today is do you?" she asked.

"There's nothing going on today." he answered as he continued to watch her.

"Get up, now, because we have an appointment at the hospital in fifteen minutes," Seniade snapped but not before as she walked over to the bed before kissing Naruto on of his left cheek and then slowly kissing his lips.

Naruto mock disinterest in her suggestion, looking at her through as he propped himself on his elbow, "I don't know- can't we reschedule? I hardly got any sleep last night again this morning because of you."

"Come on Naruto. Don't be so lazy, plus it was only eleven times," she stated as crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Yeah and each one I thought I would die the happiest man alive," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, now get up! I don't want to be late." she mumbled and then squealed, feeling Naruto's arms pulled her into the bed.

"Another round?" he asked, as she smirked.

"After the appointment, I'm yours to do as you please." she whispered against his lips as she began to kiss him passionately.

He sighed as he rose off the bed and got ready as she watched him this time. He still wasn't really use to the fact that him and Seniade were together for as long as it been. Sure the first weeks was hell but he had himself to blame. But god those weeks of hell was heaven at the same time. He knew now how to push her button to a point were angry make up sex was the best sex they ever had occasionally.

After the first time, he thought she'll hate him but he like the thought she loved him no matter what he did. Plus he couldn't wait himself for this appointment. This was their appointment to determine the sex of the baby or babies as Seniade put it. He was thrilled at being a father and having a child all his own instead of always Uncle Naruto and wishing he had a family every time he held a child, it was depressing.

But he still was worried slightly. Kiba and the other guys, said their girlfriends now wives want to get married when they find out they were pregnant or before. But Seniade never brought it up. He didn't know what he say if she did. It irked him because a part of him remembered how she was going to leave before with their baby/ies if he knew or not.

He shook his head off his thoughts, he could worry about that when that bridge came but now he was happy and she was. So that was enough for now he guess as they walked hand in hand to the hospital. Never notices that the smile on her face never reached her sorrowful eyes.

Seniade sighed as she sat in the cold sterile room looking out the window as she felt Naruto's eyes drift to her. She smiled and whispered, "Not again. The last time, Tsunade and Hinata almost walked in on us." **(An: No, Shizune because she refuses to be in the same room as Seniade and the same with Seniade. Seniade would mostly likely kill Sakura, so that leave Hinata, who over Naruto.)**

"But they didn't." he stated as he came up behind her and laid a kiss to her collarbone as she shivered. She wished he wouldn't do that. Did he know what it meant every time he nipped that spot. She wished if he was going to mark her, he would already instead of teasing. She moaned as his hands slipped under her shirt as his fingertips brushed her nipples.

"A quickie?" he asked as he kissed her now bare shoulder.

"Hmm." was all the answered he got as he smiled only to hear the door close. Seniade pulled his hands away as she turned to see a blushing Hinata and slightly annoyed Tsunade.

"Hands to yourself please." Tsunade stated as Naruto had the nerve to blush as he slipped in the chair in the corner of the room.

Seniade laid back as she answered Hinata's questions as Tsunade apply to cool gel to her womb. She was glad Tsunade didn't hold a grudge for what she did to her second apprentice but was shock when she smiled after she stated what she did.

Seniade shivered as her warm charka hands went over her womb and ended her thought. While she looked to Naruto who smiled at her.

"Congratulations, you having triples." she stated as Seniade blinked rapidly as Naruto paled.

"Told you." Seniade stated as Naruto paled whiter than the paper she was on. "Triples?" he murmured and Tsunade nodded assured.

"Could you just have one, first?" he asked knowing that when Seniade was in heat she double her egg drop and intake since she told him. She ignored him as she asked, "Can we know genders?"

"I can tell you that it's girl then a….boy…and a…wait a minute it moved…..huh…there…and another boy." Tsunade stated as Hinata attended Naruto who was now hyperventilating at the thought of their three babies at once and all the money to be sent.

"Hmm." Seniade huffed in disappointment she thought the be all the same gender **(all boy) **as Tsunade rounded to stable Naruto as Seniade shook her head no at the treatment and asked them to leave.

Seniade walked over to Naruto, while swaying her hips as she bent until she was eye level with him and smiled.

"I'm craving." she stated as Naruto groaned in misery. Her last craving nearly ate him out of home. And if he didn't do…well.. He didn't want to know what she do again.

"Alright let's go." he stated as he pulled out his wallet which ever since she start to stay with him was always thin. While her smile grew and she laughed.

"You such an idiot, it a good thing your cute." she whispered as she kissed him harder on his mouth and reached to grasp him through his pants.

He grunted at the insult and her hands as he shunshin to their apartment.

He pushed her body into his, hugging her frame as he leaned on the entrance door to their apartment. His hands slowly undoing the top she had on.

He was purposely took his time with her clothing. She grew impatient with waiting for him to do finish and started to help as he grabbed her wrist.

"Remember this morning you said I can do as I please. And I plan to make love to you all night long." he whispered as she wrapped her legs around his lower torso.

"I don't want to make love now just hot, sweaty, rough sex." she growled as her claws cut at his shirt.

"We can do both." he mumbled against her mouth as he kissed her softly. She squirmed as he slowly kissed her not the passionately feverish kiss she wanted. She roar in agony as his lips trailed softly down her cheek, jaw and neck all the while carrying her bridal style to the bedroom.

Seniade hissed as she stared at him with a heady look, skin ablaze and arousal high. But god she want him in a frenzy of want and animalistic lust. Not the gentle lover he was being. She was well aware of her surroundings when she felt the soft cushioning on the bed beneath her. Naruto hovered over continuing his feathery touch until she lost it as she shoved him off. He stared bewildered until she stripped out all her clothing and straddled him as she traced his chest with her fingertips as he had did her. As her mouth brushed his lips but didn't linger as she continued with her mouth where her fingers begin.

"Sen, You're killing me here." he mumbled as she smiled as her tongue brushed his chest.

"Now you know how I feel," she whispered.

He nodded as he claimed her mouth with his was she continued her touch. Until she came to his pants and tugged at his pants. She drew them down as she groaned at his boxers.

"You wear to much clothing." she murmured as she dip down and pulled them down with her teeth. His erection brushing her throat as her fingers did what she had been doing before.

He groaned in the back of his throat as he feathery touch pressed and vanished as quickly as in came. He could take it as he growled and flipped them over again. He grasped her hips as plunged in her with one smooth hard thrust.

They both moaned as he did that. He grunted as he moved that way repeatedly as Seniade panted and moved to met each thrust. Her claws pierce his chest and back as she barely held on. Her face was concentrated as her wall tighten and loosen to tighten harder then before.

"Come Sen." he whispered.

As she shook her head no as he thrusted harder as she tighten again.

"Come Sen, because if you do or don't I'm not through with you until morning comes." he whispered in her ear as he licked the outer shell. She smiled as she cried out and her wall tighten forcibly as he came unexpectedly.

"Nice trick." he whispered and added, "But let see how long you can keep it up."

"I can keep up longer than you." she stated as he harden within as she moan out loudly.

"Want bet?" he retorted.

**An:/: That all for now. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Last Time**_

"_Nice trick." he whispered and added, "But let see how long you can keep it up."_

"_I can keep up longer than you." she stated as he harden within as she moan out loudly._

"_Want bet?" he retorted._

_**Now**_

The sun begin to set in the sky of the bright early morning as Seniade started at the white plaster ceiling above her head. Her eyes blinked rapidly to hold back tears as her hands stroked her growing womb.

What was she doing?

Sure she wanted children more than anything but was it worth the cost?

Should her children suffer a loveless security blanket of parental love?

Was it fair to pretend that her and Naruto love each for them?

Was it fair to her to stay here knowing it?

She loved Naruto with all her heart but he couldn't say or feel the same.

She felt like she was in the same ignorant foolish blissful of a relationship that Naruto and Sakura once had.

Based on empty promises and one-sided emotions that were never share and never would be.

She clutched her fingers in rage. It was the same except for a few things.

Sakura and Naruto relationship was public, why she was kept away like so disgraceful mistress.

Sakura met all his friends even if they didn't approve of Sakura in general, but all Seniade knew was what she saw from Naruto's eyes.

Kami, it was so damn frustrating.

"I love you and you can't even say it back!" she screamed out.

But he wasn't there. He was never really there.

Her claws lengthen as she rip the sheets. Her charka flared as she howled in rage. Only for it all to stop as sobs contorted from her throat.

"Why can't you love? Hell why can you like me?" she cried as tears poured from her eyes as she turned over.

"Who you talking to?" a female voice act from the doorway.

Seniade looked in the doorway to see a girl at the door with shoulder length hair that match her own as emerald eyes watched concern. If it wasn't for the eye color she was a perfect younger version of Seniade herself.

"Not only am I not loved but I'm hallucinating!" she wailed more as she buried her face in the nearest pillow.

"What wrong with you?" the girl asked as she walked or and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ilana?" Seniade asked as she stared at her.

"Who else, oneechan?" Ilana asked with a sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"Ilana!" Seniade cried happily as she hugged the girl.

Ilana gasp for air as Seniade hug tighten.

Can't….breat…..an…bre…."

Seniade released her as Ilana choked as she gasped in air.

"Sorry." Seniade replied as she rubbed the back of her head in a Narutoish manner.

"You're pregnant?" she asked.

"How you know?"

"Your smell like you might be and you nearly hugged me to death like Xia when you were pregnant with Kyla." Ilana listed as she watched Seniade.

"Am I that obvious?" se asked as a sweatdrop appear on her head.

"Yea." another female voice answered along with Ilana. Her red hair covered over her eyes and flowed pass her shoulder to her midback.

"I…I don't mean to be!" Seniade cried as she started to cry again.

"Look at what you did she crying again." Ilana growled.

"It's not my fault." the other girl snapped.

"Yes it is!" Ilana yelled.

"Ilana! Xia! Enough!" Seniade screamed.

"Damnit, I forgot she was psychotic when pregnant." Xia stated.

"Agreed." Ilana added.

"What was that?" Seniade asked as her storm grays were now crimson.

"Nothing." they replied together.

"Stupid, ignorant, bratty, ungrateful, know-it-all, pain in the ass sisters! Sometimes I just want to…."

"She definitely pregnant." a older raven-haired woman replied.

"Kaa-san!" the all called startled.

"What are you doing here?" Seniade asked.

"What you should have done as soon as you got out." a red-haired man stated as he appeared out of flames near their mother.

"Tou-san." Seniade growled.

"By the way the ape children in your womb have to go."

"Not in this lifetime. You want them you have to kill me for them." Seniade snarled as she wrapped her arms protectively around her womb.

"Niran wouldn't tolerate them and neither will I." as his frigid voice matched his emerald eyes.

"Who the hell, Niran?" she snapped.

"You new mate."

Seniade roared as charka flared dangerously around her.

"Oh, hell." Xia whispered as Ilana nodded in agreement.

Naruto sighed as he sat across for his friends.

Choji was well wrapped into Ayumi of Suna. Who was his expecting wife and the best cook yet to grace the Akimichi Compound.

Kiba was making out with a very content Ino while Osa, their son was at home with grandmother Tsume. Lee was so absorbed in the fight styles of female martial artist Chiyo, who was visiting. Neji would be here but was on his honeymoon with Tenten. Hinata had rounds at the hospital and Sai was still in Spring with Koyuki. While Shikamaru barely left the side of a very pregnant Temari in Suna.

He guessed he should tell them all that happened. He trust them better than anybody since they always stood by him.

But from his mouth than a perfect stranger.

He sighed as he began.

"Um, guys I came here to tell you something."

"Is it about the Kyuubi incident?" Ino asked.

"Yea." Naruto stated as he huffed out his breath he hope they could understand his decision and thoughts.

"Thought so." Chouji answered.

"What about it?" Kiba asked.

"What going on?" Chiyo inquired.

"Well she free and….." Naruto began.

"She?" Ino murmured.

"Kyuubi's free?" Ayumi whispered harshly.

"What cause this unyouthful event?" Lee shouted.

"What did you do?" Kiba asked.

"Could you all let me finish!" Naruto shouted.

"Geez." Chouji sighed.

"What he yell at us for?" Kiba replied.

"It's not own fault!" Ayumi stated.

"Don't yell at me." Chiyo hissed.

"I hope you don't do the same to _her!_" Ino stated.

"Anyway, Kyuubi's free and her name is Seniade. And she pregnant with my babies." he finished.

"Typically." Kiba murmured.

"Only you could do that." Chouji stated.

"Oh! What genders and how many?" Ino and Ayumi asked.

"MAY LOVE BURN BRIGHTLY FOR YOU IN THIS YOUTHFUL EVENT!" Lee hollered.

"You guys aren't mad? Or scary or have any complains?" he asked confused.

"Why would we be?" Ayumi asked.

"No." Chouji replied.

"What she said." Chiyo stated.

"You're a dumbass." Kiba called.

"Sometimes you make me wonder if Sakura's blow to your head cause brain damage." Ino replied concerned.

"What would I do without you guys." he called sarcastically.

"Oh. Bite me!" Ino hissed.

"I though that was my job." Kiba stated as Ino blushed.

"We love you to." Chouji answered.

"Yosh!" Lee stated while smiling.

A scream of rage pierced the air as a large charka signature pulsed.

Naruto stiffed as his eyes narrowed.

'_That's Seniade. Someone dare hurt her! I'm gonna kill'em!' _he thought as he raced home not noticing how his eyes bleed red and his heart raced in fear and anguish.

"Don't touch me!" Seniade yelled as her claws lengthen and her tails lased out.

"I will not allow you to continue carrying those abominations in your womb." a white haired man stated as he approached her as his charka flared as well. **(That is Niran)**

"Touch her and die." a cold voice stated from the doorway.

Seniade stopped herself from running and hugging him in relief as she tried to stop crying.

"Who are you?" Ryu snapped. **(Seniade and her sisters' father.)**

"Who dare interrupt me?" Niran hollered.

"Can't you tell from his scent?" Kikaki asked. **(Seniade and sisters' mother)**

"I dare interrupt. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Those supposedly 'abominations' father."

"So you're her chosen lifemate?" Xia asked.

"He not worthy." Ryu stated.

"He kinda of cute I guess." Ilana replied.

"Her what?" Naruto replied.

They all sweatdropped as Seniade sighed. She was doomed along with her kits.

"He does he not know?" Ryu snarled.

"Maybe Seniade was getting around to tell him, darling." Kikaki replied sympathetically.

"Well it doesn't matter Seniade is mine and those apes in her womb with never see life outside."

"Over my dead body!" Naruto snarled as he step in front of Seniade before adding, "What a lifemate?"

"See he does know our custom but his willing to fight for her!" Kikaki stated.

"It matter's not." Ryu replied.

"Wrong tou-san. Anyone and everyone can challenge for the right of her mate." Xia stated.

"Well has anyone told to ask him?" Ilana inquired.

"Hello! What going on here?" Naruto hollered as everyone in the room winced at the volume of his voice.

Kikaki smiled as she pulled Naruto aside.

"Do you want to be Seniade's mate?" she asked as Seniade looked away.

"What a mate?" he asked again.

"A wife. A partner. A equal in every way." Seniade whispered but her eyes refused to met his.

Naruto gasp a breathe of air as he thought it through.

"If I refuse?" he asked as Seniade bowed her head in defeat.

"You will be killed and the children terminated." Kikaki replied.

That wasn't good. So what happen if he accepted? He sighed and asked, "If I agreed?"

"You challenge Niran for her." Kikaki stated with a smile.

"If I win?"

"We will leave you two alone except for holidays, birthdays, and more kits."

That didn't sound so bad, he thought and finished his thought out loud.

"If I lose?"

"Well it the same fate if you refused."

Naruto paused to think as Seniade cried harder. She was doomed. She might as well acknowledge the facts. He wouldn't fight for her. Why would he? Why should he? He didn't love her. She stand forward as she opened her mouth to reply, "I will summit to….."

"Me. When I when the challenge." Naruto finished for her as she turned around and stared at him wide eyed. He frowned back at her, what was she thinking. He made a promise that heaven help him, he was going to do. He promise to love her and he be damned if that opportunity was take from him.

"Good. Niran do you recognize the challenge?" Kikai asked.

"This is to easy." Niran stated and added, "I accept."

Naruto glared back at him and smiled this was going to be fun. If he couldn't take Sasuke, since he was a leaf ninja again then Niran would be the perfect release dummy.

Seniade sighed as she watched the two. This was going to be troublesome.

**An:/: Done. Now review if you can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**An:/: I know it been a long while since I wrote anything. **

**Chapter 10**

_**Last Time**_

"_Good. Niran do you recognize the challenge?" Kikai asked._

"_This is to easy." Niran stated and added, "I accept."_

_Naruto glared back at him and smiled this was going to be fun. If he couldn't take Sasuke, since he was a leaf ninja again then Niran would be the perfect release dummy._

_Seniade sighed as she watched the two. This was going to be troublesome._

_**Now**_

The sun was high in the sky as Seniade sighed. Her eyes were focused on the clouds as her siblings excitedly chatted away. She refused to look down as Naruto awaited as Niran did the same from the small clearing. Her heart seem to be in her throat and ears as she recollected on her sealing and life so far.

'_A fitting end. To destroy because of love, to end with my love being destroyed .'_ she thought bitterly.

Her thoughts crept to her children to be.

If Naruto didn't survive, she would have to flee to save her kits.

"_**But, what if he wins?'**_ a ray of hope asked from within her.

'_If he wins, why mate? He would have just proven he his right to my body and throne but not my heart or soul.'_

'_**But why fight if not for all?'**_

That she couldn't retort negatively to because the answers possible hurt too much.

Naruto's eyes drifted back to Seniade as hers refuse to met his.

She had been doing that a lot lately.

The night before they had eaten in silence. He tried his hardest to lighten her mood but nothing worked.

She refuse to talk to him, look at him, and sleep within the same bed with him.

It was like she stop caring.

Like she already given up.

He wanted so badly to prove everything would be alright. That their lives would be as it was before.

He shook his head and look towards Niran.

His mind should be focused now.

But he could not help to look back to Seniade.

When Ryu's voice bellowed as pain slapped him off his feet.

So the battle began.

Naruto back-flipped before he hit the ground and slide back as his feet touch the ground. His side ached as Niran smirked before launching forward.

Naruto dodged him by going right and swore as Niran's tails wrapped around him, allowing him to be slam Naruto into the ground head first. To turn to smoke.

All Niran heard was a sharp whistle before he spun around as Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick to his head. Niran again caught Naruto only to lessen the force of the blow.

"Not so fast little monkey are you?" exclaimed Niran before Naruto felt his tails fade as he was punched into a tree.

'_Damn, he hits hard.'_ thought Naruto as he pulled himself out the destroyed tree caused by his impact. Naruto glazed through the clear as he estimated his chance. There was probably enough room for Niran to transform but not enough to summon Gamabunta if he changed. That meant he had to make some. With that thought Naruto dashed at Niran as he started to send fire balls at him. Naruto avoid them all as he encircled Niran never attacking. As Niran grew angry at the thought of a human toying with him started to chase after Naruto.

'_Okay, so far, I know he is strong, fast, and use foxfire. I have my jutsu, a giant toad, a sword and a back up plan if it all goes to hell.'_ confirmed Naruto as he stopped as he back-flipped over Niran and sent an axe kick to the kitsune's back.

Niran hissed as he whirled around as Naruto landed.

"Well as fun as that was, let's get started!" Naruto stated as he pull out a pair of kunai.

"Very well, I make sure to show your head on display as the ningen who dare thought he could best a kitsune." replied Niran as he unsheathed a katana that made Naruto's blood run cold.

The blade was long with jagged edges and symbols on it. A blade to fear if it was what Naruto thought it was.

"Hey, like father like son." Naruto stated as Niran charged him and brought the katana down to slice him in half. Naruto parried with his kunai, using them to block the strike. Naruto grunted as his kunai felt heavier as he couldn't see his kunai were at their breaking point.

'_Damn he does have Arashi no Chein! But does he know how to use it? If so why hasn't he? Either way this wouldn't be easy as I thought.'_ Naruto thought as he kicked Niran in the chest and jump back.

Niran stumbled a bit and recovered as he summoned dark fire to surround his fists and the blade. With a cry of, "Kenjutsu: Kasei!" he punched the ground and slash his sword as a wave of dark flames destroyed everything in its path to Naruto.

Naruto stood still as he drew a scroll and bit his thumb and swipe blood along the seal on the scroll. Instantly a double edge sword appear with one side that was solid black and look like it could suck in all life around and the other a white that burned with a light unknown. In his other was a three pronged kunai. Naruto closed his eyes as Seniade clutched her fists and bit her lip to stop the scream edged in her throat. Naruto hadn't master Hiraishin no Jutsu yet if he did it in the way she knew he would try he be dead before Niran could kill him.

"Have faith in love, dear." Kikaki whispered as she rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

Seniade nodded as tears started to fall from her eyes as she continued to watch when Naruto opened his eyes as the wave look to overtake him as he shouted, "Shunpo!"

Before the wave was sliced apart as he disappeared in a flash to circle behind the kitsune to stab him in the back. Niran roared as his kitsune's tails snapped up to grab Naruto again. As Naruto spun as the kitsune's tails harden and lash out in the position Naruto took to avoid as tails the first time. Naruto groaned as he was sent crashing a few feet away clutching his side once more as he gripped on Meianken tighter. He spun on his heels once he stood and launched himself in the air as the kitsune's tails went for a second attack. Naruto brought his hand to his mouth in the tiger seal and yelled, "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" as he breathed out a dragon of fire roaring towards Niran.

The kitsune smirked as the flames engulfed him. Naruto smirk and then frowned as Niran stood as he was.

"Didn't the bitch tell you! Kitsune are immune to fire attacks. Give up you're foolish pathetic ningen. There's no way you can win!"

"We'll see about that seeing as I never know when to give up! And Seniade's a vixen, shithead!" Naruto stated as he disappeared in a flash of yellow, green, red and black as Niran felt a blow to his back again. The kitsune spun around to attack, only to see a flash and feel a kick to his ride side followed by his leg as Naruto kicked the katana out his hand. The next few moments were a blur of pain for Niran, not even his demonic eyes could keep up with the barrage of hits and slashes Naruto was landing on him. Finally Naruto kicked the kitsune in a tree as he formed a rasengan and leapt to meet the kitsune. Niran moved at the last second as the rasengan shred three of Niran's tails. He roared in pain before Naruto landed on his back and cried out to finish his attack, "Raijngeki: Chirachira Yaiba Arashi!"

Niran coughed up blood before one of his remaining five tails grabbed Naruto and tossed him away a few meters into some more trees and lodging Naruto's sword into one.

"You're better than I thought possible ningen," the kitsune stated, "But now I'm getting started!" Flames consumed the kitsune before out step Niran in his true form of a giant white fox. The fox inhaled and sent a rain of fire down towards Naruto and yelled, "Maton: Jouro Herufaia!"

Naruto watched as scars adored his body matching Niran's.

'_Damnit, still hadn't got Hiraishin completely down just right.'_ he thought as he began to form hand seals and yelled, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large cloud of smoke enveloped Naruto and Niran acted quickly.

"Maton: Homura Tsume no Chein!" the kitsune roared as he slashed with his claws and throw another fireball to destroy the summoned creature. A giant blur leapt out of the smoke cloud moments before the attack hit and Niran swore as he saw Naruto standing on top Gamabunta's head.

Gamabunta puffed on his pipe before asking, "Oi Gaki, want trouble are you in now?"

"This teme tried to kill my unborn children and take their mother from me!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hmph, you did a number on him, but I wouldn't expect less from a man protecting his family. I always what a fur coat and slippers."

"Try me and I eat you for dinner!" Niran growled.

"Mouthy, ain't he? You should have clip more tails." Gamabunta stated as Naruto nodded.

"Maton: Homura Hebi no Jutsu!" roared the kitsune as he sent a giant serpent of fire at Gamabunta. The toad boss grunted out, "Hold on Gaki, we're moving." before leaping up. The toad cleared Niran's attack and spat a barrage of giant water balls from his mouth at Niran in his descend to the ground.

"Want some oil?" Gamabunta asked Naruto.

"No Boss, he immune to fire attacks. He could use a shock though." Naruto replied.

As Gamabunta leapt and dropped down of the fox with his blade ready to cleave Niran as Naruto leaped from his head as a faint sound of chirping birds was heard a Naruto shouted, "Chidori!" as he sliced through two more tails. Niran howled, and then locked his jaws on Gamabunta as he deliver an attack with the cry of "Gama no Tsurugi Kai!"

Gamabunta disappear after the attack with a cry of "Sorry Gaki!" as Naruto landed hard on the ground forming a small crater.

Niran was once again consumed in flames as he returned back to his humanoid appearance with four tails.

"You're better than you seem little monkey, but this ends now!" Niran roared as he picked up his sword and charged Naruto. Naruto coughed up blood as his legs started to shake. He formed a pair of hand seals as he cried out, "Doton: Doryuuheki no Jutsu!" As a wall block the side line view as Niran laughed.

"It doesn't matter if the bitch see you dead." he shouted as he filled his attack with a burst of youki. And brought his sword down on a kneeling Naruto as Naruto reach up and caught the blade between claws.

"For the last time Seniade's a vixen, not a bitch. You're first mistake was coming after the person that precious to me. The second was underestimating me and finally the wall to protect their eyes from what I'm going to do to you." Naruto growled out of clutched fangs as a burst of youki came from him as a tail spurt out his tailbone and symbols formed on his arms, torso, legs and back through the torn clothing he wore.

"Impossible! You can't…"

"I can and will if it mean condemning my soul to become a demon to protect her. Then damn the price!" he howled as youki covered him as he kicked Niran back as a clone appear beside him as he started to form once last jutsu as Niran did the same. They charge towards each other with a cry of, "Kaze Rasenshuriken!" from Naruto and "Maton: Homura Ruiko Ame!" from Niran. As the attacks collided there was a great flash as a sphere formed and started to crack as a second burst of youki occurred from one of the fighters as it exploded. As a body fall with a crash and thumps and roll as a kitsune stood but all that was seen was a cloud of smoke, debris, dust and shadow.

"And the winner is….!" Ryu's voiced bellowed.

**An:/: Done. Now review if you can.**

**Translation and Jutsu:**

**Ningen-human**

**teme-bastard**

**Meianken (Sword of Heaven and Hell) - Naruto's Blade **

**Kenjutsu: Kasei (Sword Art: Force of the Flames)**

**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**

**Arashi no Chein (Storm of Hell) - Niran's Blade; I made it like Kursanagi polar opposite**

**Shunpo (Flash Step)**

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Technique)**

**Raijngeki: Chirachira Yaiba Arashi (Thunder God Attack: Flickering Blade Storm)**

**Maton: Jouro Herufaia (Demonic Style: Raining Hellfire)**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**

**Maton: Homura Tsume no Chein (Demonic Style: Burning Claws of Hell)**

**Maton: Homura Hebi no Jutsu (Demonic Style: Burning Serpent Technique)**

**Chidori (One Thousand birds)**

**Gama no Tsurugi Kai (Toad's Blade Slash)**

**Doton: Doryuuheki no Jutsu (Earth Style: Earth Release Wall)**

**Kaze Rasenshuriken (Rasengan Shuriken Blade)**

**Maton: Homura Ruiko Ame (Demonic Style: Burning Lightning Rain)**


	11. Chapter 11

**An:/: Warning lemon in the chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

_**Last Time**_

"_I can and will if it mean condemning my soul to become a demon to protect her. Then damn the price!" he howled as youki covered him as he kicked Niran back as a clone appear beside him as he started to form once last jutsu as Niran did the same. They charge towards each other with a cry of, "Kaze Rasenshuriken!" from Naruto and "Maton: Homura Ruiko Ame!" from Niran. As the attacks collided there was a great flash as a sphere formed and started to crack as a second burst of youki occurred from one of the fighters as it exploded. As a body fall with a crash and thumps and roll as a kitsune stood but all that was seen was a cloud of smoke, debris, dust and shadow._

"_And the winner is….!" Ryu's voiced bellowed._

_**Now**_

"Niran!" Ryu shouted through the clearing as a lone kitsune stood masked in smoke and shadows as the debris and dust longed settled.

Seniade's heart died as she eased to her feet. She had to know for sure. She just need to make sure before she...

Her throat caught as she laid eyes on the figure as the smoke and shadows cleared. She felt to her knees as tears fill her eyes.

In the clearing stand the kitsune with four white tails waving. His breath was labored from the fight as he stood in only a pair of torn pants as his shirt laid in ribbons somewhere. Scars adored his body everywhere seen as they slowly healed. As his head hung bowed as he clutch his fingers into fist. His hair was short with two bangs on either sided of his face and the rest of his hair spiked. His head was still bowed and his eyes closed as the scar over his left eye faded. He smiled as he rubbed the three red stripes on his right cheek as he opened his eyes and looked to the sidelines. As he slowly walked over to the group and then fell face first into the ground.

Naruto's eyes opened as he looked at the familiar cracked ceiling above his head as pain rushes through his body. He wondered how he got home and summoned it up to one of the kitsunes in Seniade's family or her. He turned his head as he looked around his bare darkly lit room as he sighed and tried to stand. He clumsily made it to his feet as he walked to his bedroom door and opened it. There was Seniade dressed in a white kimono with golden dragons along the edges as he stared at Seniade sitting on the couch and watching TV as he walked over to her and sat beside her.

She didn't acknowledge his presence not even when he locked his fingers turn hers.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

She didn't answer him but continued to look forward at the TV.

He turned off the TV and sat closer to Seniade and asked," Seniade?"

She still didn't respond.

Naruto clutched her hand tight to make sure she was there. What was wrong? Had he lose? Had he screw up someway before? It hurt so much that she wouldn't look at him or speak to him.

"Seniade," he plead as he turned her face to him as she sighed softly.

"Yes?" she whispered as he pulled her closer until she was laying mostly in his lap.

Naruto said nothing as he rough kissed her mouth as she tried to pull back.

She was unsuccessful since Naruto's grip tighter as his fingers slide down her throat as he nipped her bottom lip as she remain unmoved.

He snatched back as he slammed her rough back into the couch forcing her to lay down as he quickly cover her.

"What wrong?' he demanded.

"Nothing." she stated as she tried to push him off.

"Tell me."

"Tel you what?"

"Tell me, Seniade."

"What do you what me to tell you?"

"STOP FUCKING REPEATING ME AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG, DAMNIT?" he hollered losing his temper.

"There's nothing to tell you."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he shouted.

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"SO you fell nothing no happiness, no sorrow, no pain, no fear,...JUST FUCKING NOTHING!"

"FUCK YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" she hollered as she started to thrash underneath him.

He tighten his grip on her as she started to struggle harder and tried to kick out.

"Let go!" she screamed as he pinned her until she couldn't move.

"Why are you being so difficult? Why can't you answer a simple question?" he shouted.

She remained silent as she turned her head away but the look of hatred was clear on her face.

"I thought you be happy." he whispered as his grip loosens on her.

To her surprise he released her as he got off the couch and stood up. Her eyes drifted across his bandaged torso and arms as his now semi-spiked white blonde hair which was slightly mess for his sleep. But what caught her off guard was the blank look on his face as he walked back into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Seniade didn't know what to think as she continued to stare at the door. She had been telling him the truth. She felt nothing because she didn't know what to feel.

Happy he was alive and won...

Angry because she nearly lost him...

Sad because nothing changed...

Or hurt that he...

She stopped her thought as the bedroom door opens again but this time Naruto was dressed in a pair of navy blue cargo pants with black lines running along the sides and a black tank top with his headband around his neck.

He walked to the door without saying a word as he slide into his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Seniade asked as he refused to look at her.

"Out." was his reply as he opened the door.

"Where?" Seniade demanded as she rose from the couch.

"Out." he repeated and started out until she slammed the door close once she reached it.

"WHERE?" she snarled as she stood in front of him now.

"Out. Like I said." as he pulled the door open again slightly.

"I don't think so!" she replied as she stood in front of the door and closed it again.

"You have no say woman now move." Naruto growled as she snarled back at his words.

"Where you going? To see that bitch Shizune again. Or maybe Sakura!" she hollered.

"MAYBE! ANYWHERE BETTER THAN HERE WITH YOU!" Naruto yelled.

A slap sounded through their apartment as Seniade look at Naruto with a stunned hurt look after she had slapped him as she moved from the door.

Naruto opened and started out as Seniade stated, "If you leave. I won't be here when you get back."

"Fine." He mumbled.

"I mean it. You can forget about every see your children or me ever again." She added know well she hit a sore spot as he frozen for a second.

"Do what you want." He replied as he continued to walk out.

"Hmm, I happily tell our children there _**Father**_ walk out on me and them. How he was a go for nothing loser who could not do any goddamn thing right and was always a failure. And that it was a miracle they never knew him." She spat as he continued to walk out as the door slammed behind him.

Seniade remained unmoved for a few seconds as her breath came out hard until she openly sobbed as she fell to her knees. She knew even if Niran hadn't challenge him this would have happened. She loved him with all her heart yet being the only who was in love, hurt because he could never love her back.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed at the door as she sobbed harder.

She couldn't stay.

It hurt to much.

She slowly rose on shaky legs as she walked to the door and she reached for the doorknob.

If she left there was no coming back.

She would never see him again.

She would never hear his laughter.

She would never hear him call her name.

She would never see him smile again at her.

She would never feel his arms around or his body against hers.

She would never love again.

She grasp the doorknob and turned it slowly to open it as her heart bleed at the thought of never coming back.

She opened the door.

…...

There stood Naruto with his back to her as he clutched his fists and bowed his head.

"It better this way." he mumbled as it look like he tried to walk away but couldn't.

"She doesn't care any more." he whispered as Seniade felt her tears blind her.

Was this why he did those things he did?

Did he think he already lost her?

"You can't make her care." he continued as Seniade's heart started to beat with her ears.

"Who could care for you."

Bump...Bump...Bump...Bump...

"You never amount to anything no matter what you do."

Bump...Bump...Bump...Bump...

"You should have let Niran win."

Bump...Bump...Bump...Bump...

"You should have ended it all on your thirteenth birthday like you planned."

Bump...Bump...Bump...Bump...

"You're everything they say you are and..."

He didn't get the chance to finish as Seniade's arms wrapped around him. She couldn't take it any more. She should have stopped him at the first sentence.

"I don't want you pity." he whispered as her arms tighten.

"What about my undying love or my friendship or my..." she begin as he whirled around and paced his hand over her mouth.

"Don't say what you don't mean. Don't say anything. Don't." he whispers as pain, misery, and sorrow where the only things she saw in his eyes as she pulled his hand away.

"I mean it. Every word. Every second. Every moment. Every hour. Every day. Ever month. Every year for eternity if it's with you." She exclaimed as she pulled herself aside him as fresh tears form and fell.

"It's hard. After everything I been through to started to open my heart to love. I can't give you..." he was cut off by her lips.

"Then don't start with love. You can start with like, caring, friendship, lust, anything as long as you feel something for me." she mumbled between kisses.

"I do care for you. I do like you." he whispered as he kissed her back and wiped her tears away as he added, "But not love not yet but I'm close."

"I don't care as long as I have you and you never leave again." she murmured as he drew her back into their apartment.

"I couldn't leave if I want to." he stated bluntly as her fingernails dug into his bicep.

"Take me as you would a lover, or a wife, or slut as long as you take me." She plead desperately as his mouth nipped along her throat.

They made it to the bed before he started to undress her slowly as her claws impatiently ripped his away. There was no words no movement but as he entered her rough, fast, and hard. Only moans, whimpers, and groans sounded from her mouth as they fucked desperately for each others' touch. She withered against him as he grunt as they came close together. She came first as he followed shortly after as they begin anew. But this time slowly to treasure each moment every sensation, every feeling. Until the both reach their peaks again as they bodies were glimmered with sweat and their breaths labored as Naruto rolled over until Seniade laid with the cocoon of his arms and slept.

"Maybe we don't have to wait very long for love." he whispered as he closely his eyes but not before biting down on her collarbone and pumping charka until a mark form there. He soon followed her in the dream world both ignorant to the fact that they had reverted to their hanyou forms or that they were being watched.

**An:/: Done. Now review if you can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: I don't own any but what I add. So I don't on Naruto or the words to any Phil Collin's songs I might use.**

**Chapter 12**

_**Last Time**_

_"Maybe we don't have to wait very long for love." he whispered as he closely his eyes but not before biting down on her collarbone and pumping charka until a mark form there. He soon followed her in the dream world both ignorant to the fact that they had reverted to their hanyou forms or that they were being watched._

_**Now**_

Darkness.

That was all there was.

All that would ever be with in the cave.

Silence followed darkness.

Until it could break any soul.

But one dare linger.

One dare to stand among the darkness.

"Arise." his voice whispered as the cave become lit with sound.

"Our target?"

"About time I was getting bored."

"…."

"Our goal has yet to be complete."

"Yeah if it wasn't for the others failure, then…."

"Silence!"

"Bonsai the remaining?"

"Seven, eight and nine."

"Scythe collected the seven with Bonsai. Then the eight after."

"And the nine?"

"I destroy him myself." the first voice stated as red clouds flickered among the shadow and a orange mask.

A blur moved among a mostly abandoned science lab in sound.

The blur become a ninja as he unlocked the seal among a hidden chamber.

"My lord, the remaining three Akatsuki members are on the move." he stated as he bowed to a bandaged man upon a throne.

"Kukuku, good all is going as set. Prepare the others." the bandaged man stated as the ninja left. He then reached up and pulled the bandages from his head as black hair appeared followed by yellow slit eyes.

"So Madara, Zetsu and Hidan will attack. Madara mostly like go for the nine-brat. It the perfect opportunity to take back what mean. Soon I will have my body back and no one can save you this time my Sasuke-kun. Kukukuku."

The ninja moved about as many of the others awaken but stopped at a door.

"Where do you think you're going?" a medic-nin stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"Orochimaru-sama requested all to be awaken."

"Well why did you say so." the medic-nin went back to his clipboard as the ninja opened the doors.

"So he awaken him too. This should be good." the medic-nin whispered as white hairs fell loose from his hooded.

Pain.

It hurt so much.

He felt so hunger.

How long had he slept.

How long had it been.

Who put him here?

His tou-teme.

He grasped as his seal burned.

He wanted out.

He want to see outside for the first time.

He want to breath clean air.

He want his woman again.

The one his tou-teme gave him.

And then took away.

He want her now, like all ways.

His little hebi-hime.

A light hurt his eyes as a man walked it.

Stupid little ninja.

Now he had to die.

He lashed out as the ninja scream as a shadowy figure shot out as blood covered the walls.

He stood his full six foot height as the ninja slide bloodless and soulless to the ground.

He felt better.

It didn't hurt that much any more.

He should have felt guilt.

Disgusted even.

He was becoming a monster.

But that was his tou-teme's fault.

And only being around his hime could make him not monster anymore.

The doors opened again as the white-haired medic-nin appeared with clothing and a mirror in his hands.

"Kabuto." he spat.

"Just as cheerful as usually, huh?" he asked as him as a held a mirror up to him.

He looked at his long black hair pulled back into a wild ponytail, flesh colored scale skin, small snake fangs, a forked tongue that tasted the air as he breathe. But unlike tou-teme his eyes were a sharp violet than the sickly golden.

But he look like tou-teme.

Too much so for his taste.

He pulled on the open black tunic with violet snakes and the violet haori over his worn and tattered boxers.

"You better make your Tou-sama proud, Ven."

Ven hissed as he spat at Kabuto and snapped, "Why the fuck would I even do that?"

Kabuto sighed and stated, "You get to see her again if you do."

Ven frozen as his face remained blank but his eyes lit with joy and longing.

"Thought so. Follow the black charka path along the corridors and there you met with the others. And try not to kill any." Kabuto stated as he left.

Ven grunted in response as he walked out his cell with one thought on his mind.

'_Anko.'_

"_Come stop your crying it be all right."_

A sound.

"_Just take my hand, hold it tight."_

A familiar sound.

"_I will protect from all around you_."

A song.

"_Now I hold you here in my arms."_

He knew this song.

"_I will be here, don't you cry." _

He didn't remember when but he knew it.

"_For one small, you seem so strong."_

He felt happy to heard it again.

"_My arms will hold, you keep you safe and warm."_

He opened his eyes as light blinded him.

"_This bond between can't be broken."_

He blinked as his vision cleared.

"_Cause you be in heart."_

He sighed as he looked to the side of the bed to see it empty.

"_Yes you been in my heart."_

He rose as he got up.

"_From this day on now and forever more."_

"Sen, where are you?" he called out as he walked out his room.

"_You be in my heart."_

Hm. The kitchen was empty except the plates that laid on the tables and silverware.

"_Now matter what they say."_

He knew the bathroom was empty. That left the balcony.

"_You be here in my heart always."_

He smiled as he saw her.

Her long red black streaked corkscrew curls laid loose out of her usually ponytail or bun. She was smiling as she was singing while holding her womb.

With his children.

No, their children.

He sighed in her hair as he walked up to her until his arms laid wrapped around as she leaned against him.

"You knew we haven't even thought of names yet?"

"Hm."

I made breakfast."

"Hm."

"Are you even listening?"

"Hm."

"I think we should name one of our son's Sasuke."

"Hm….wait WHAT? Like hell I name my child after that teme!" Naruto growled out as Seniade laughed.

"That was so not funny, Sen-koi!" he stated.

"Then you should have been listening, baka." she replied as she closed her eyes.

"Um, anyway what was the song your where sing?" he asked as he tinted her face towards his.

"A lullaby." she whispered.

"Did you sing it to me when I was….." he started.

"No! You mother did. It was one of you first memories."

"Oh." he whispered, she really loved him more than anything.

"We can name our daughter after her if you like." she stated as she opened her eyes as she stroked the side of his face.

"Yeah and one after tou-san too."

She growled and snapped, "I would happier to name him Niran first."

He looked surprise as he look to Sen and asked, "You hate him?"

"No, I passionately in love with him." she replied sarcastically.

"Why?" he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Two reasons, one he thought the village would see as you as a hero knowing how the lives' of host are. Second when I was sealed I was pissed so I tried to break the seal since it was fresh. And…" she paused as she looked at him.

"And?" he asked impatiently.

"He had a kunai from where he cut himself to started the ritual. When I fought the seal it change your appearance and he…"

"Stop stalling and tell me damnit!" he growled.

"I always love you from the first time you smiled in the face of danger and rounded with the times with a smirk on your face. They way you never gave in and that fact you never gave up. And the fact you gave you heart into everything you do." she stated.

"Sen?" he started.

"He tried to kill you." she whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened as he took that information into mind.

"Tried?"

"He died before he could." she stated.

"So he thought you were breaking out and was going to kill me?" he inquired angrily.

"I couldn't get out the only demon that can break a death seal is Nibi. He had no faith in you or his own work. Hell he probably plan to kill you from the start."

"Why? I am his son. His own flesh and blood." he snapped.

"But not his only child." she whispered.

"What?" shock rooted him in disbelief.

"You may be the firstborn but you are not the only child he had." she said.

"How do you…"he began.

"When we bonded and now mated. I can sense all those of your blood as you me. And Jiraiya's notes on the people he keeps tabs. He had one on you and your brother." she finished.

"I have a brother?" he whispered.

"And niece." Sen added.

"I'm an uncle?"

"Yes."

"I had a family and no one…"

"Tsunade doesn't know or anyone else just Jiraiya."

He laughed as he pulled away from her as he grabbed the rails and broken them as he roared. Frightening anyone out that morning.

"I never knew anything in this fucking place! And people who are suppose to tell me and let me know thing are the ones that keep it from me!"

"Naruto," Sen whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and mumbled, "You always have me and there are no secrets between us."

"You and me, huh?" he murmured.

"Always and forever." she whispered as she grasped the back of his head and brought his face closer.

His lips brushed her as he let go and ravaged her mouth as she moaned.

She didn't dare tell him that his fingers knotted in her hair were hurting her or that his claws were digging in her waist and drawing blood. Because he need this, he needed to know she was one of the thing in his life that would never fade.

"Humph." a voice stated as the owner cleared his throat.

Naruto pulled away slight to see no other than his father-in-law and the others in her family.

"Yea?"

"As much as I knew that you her _mate_. I don't want to see your tongue down my daughter's throat or on any part of her." he commanded.

"Fuck off. She's _**mine**_." he growled as he licked her mating mark as her knees bucked as a softly whimper escaped her lips.

Ryu's eyes narrowed.

Kikaki sighed as she hit her husband over the head as he turned his glare on her.

She rolled her eyes as she smiled at Naruto and Seniade.

"We hope you don't mind us crashing here for a little while." she stated.

"We?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yea. We: me, Xia, kaa-san and tou-sama." Ilana stated as she held a plate full of food.

"Yea and we are starving." Xia stated as she to had a plate.

"But….."he began.

"Really? Then it be just like old times! And you guys can help with the baby names." Seniade yelled excitedly as she walked inside.

Kikaki and Ryu followed, leaving Naruto alone.

He sighed why was it always him?

"Hey gaki what was that roar all about? Tsunade-hime pissed and sent me to….." the sentence was left unfinished as Naruto tackled Jiraiya off the balcony.

**An:/: Well that chapter done. And on with working on the next. Later.**


	13. This isNOT another chapter, Sorry!

Yo,

Midnight here. Do to unfortunate circumstance of my laptop being repaired along with several flash drivers considering my laptop broke them. I can't post for a while. Even though I had the up coming chapters I have done was on one of said flash drivers. So I'm on hiatus Until farther notice. Basically until all the repairs are held.

Ps. This note will not be here when I start posting again.


End file.
